Knowing the Future is Never Fun
by hgg15
Summary: What happens when you meet a strange boy who looks oddly familiar? Grace,a huge PJO fan, runs into her biggest heroes of all time. The only problem? The Titan War is approaching and only she knows the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own Percy Jackson or any other characters/places in PJO... sadly I'm not that awesome  
><strong>

* * *

><p>BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. My alarm clock blared loudy interrupting an awesome dream. Slowly I got up and hit the OFF button on my i-Home. It was 6:30 am on a Monday morning and I had to get up to run. Rubbing my eyes, I groggily made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a banana. I stood in the middle of the small, green kitchen thinking how awesome it would be if a new kid came to my school in a couple of months and was really weird and turned to be a satyr and took me to Camp Half-Blood.<em> Ugh<em>, I thought to myself._ I really need to stop reading fanfiction at night_. Too many times had I woken up and my first thought be something about Percy Jackson and Co. After that lovely self-conflict episode, I threw on shorts, a t-shirt, and my running shoes and headed out my front door.

I love the calm of the morning. No one is up and no cars are in my when I run. It's awesome. Turning on my I-pod, I started jogging towards the entrance of neighborhood. Today was going to be awesome because both my parents were working all day which meant I could do whatever I wanted. Which is more like spend all day reading and writing, much to my mother's disapproval. _Oh well_, I thought I as i turned onto a back road off the highway. I had to look down to make sure I didn't fall because the ground was bumpy and uneven. _Thud. _Next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"Ow," I moaned rubbing my head. In front of me stood, a teenage boy about 15 or 16. He had weird holes in his shirt and his face looked dirty. Besides the fact he looked like a hobo, this guy was really good looking.

"Sorry I,uh, didn't see you there," He said. His green eyes seemed to be searching for something in the woods besides us.

"Oh it's okay," I muttered as I stood up and brushed the dirt off me. Honestly, I was annoyed he interrupted my run. I mean I was doing really good today too and this random hobo shows up and whams into me. Standing up this kid was only a coupe inches taller, but what bothered me was he looked vaguely familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked thinking it sounded crazy. The boy looked confused.

"No I don't think so," He said hestantly. "Do you know me?" Before I could respond and loud crash sounded in the woods next to us and a giant man with yellow tinted skin came bursting through the trees with a loud roar. Of course this would have been perfectly normal except for the fact that the man was wearing a loin cloth and had only one. One eye? Holy cow!

"Th-that's a cyclops!" I managed to squeak out. The black-haired boy looked at me weirdly, but nodded in agreement.

"Hide behind that tree or something," He told me as he took out a ballpoint pen. "I'm going to charge him." All i could do was stare at the pen. There is no way it could be THE pen. But, glittering on the side was the word _Anaklusmos_. I felt dizzy and nauseous. There is no way this could be happening. Especially to me! The cyclops roar jarred me back to the present moment.

"No,He's expecting you to do that," I told the boy whose identity I was suddenly aware of. "I'll distract him and you run up behind and stab him in the back. It'll catch him by surprise." Again he looked at me strangely but decided to do what I told to.

"Hey Ugly! Over here!" I yelled as loud as I could. The cyclops zeroed in on me and started to laugh.

"Like a little _girl _could defeat me," he rumbled. That got me angry.

"I think we better cut your big ego down abit, don't you?" I asked. My eyes flashing with threats. The cyclops opened his mouth to say something. Probably about eating me, but he dissolved into a cloud of yellow dust and blew away. Where the monster once stood, was the boy with a golden sword glittering in his hands. I knew who he was. He was from my favorite books of all time. I had spent countless days and nights dreaming of meeting him and his friends. And now that I had, I couldn't think of anything to say. In other words I was speechless.

The boy standing maybe 20 feet from me was Percy Jackson.


	2. I Recieve News that Rocks my World

**Hey guys, my updates are probably gonna be less frequent because school starts tomorrow. So I will try my best update quickly but no promises. Also, I apologize for any OOC-ness. I try my best. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

><p>"I-I know you," I said slowly, my voice shaking. "You're-"<p>

"Percy!" A loud voice shouted from somewhere behind the trees. "Where are you?"

"Over here," Percy responded to the voice sounding relieved that the speaker was, well, speaking. But me? I was stunned. Who was traveling with him? My stomach flopped nervously wondering who I was about to meet and how they would respond to me being here. Crunching of leaves and twigs announced their arrival as a figure emerged from the woods. A tall, athletic-looking blonde grasping a bronze knife appeared looking worried. I gasped. This girl was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and one of my role models.

"Percy? Who is this?" Annabeth frowned at me obivously wondering why some random mortal was standing on the side of the road with Percy. Her gray eyes sized me up and looked quite intimidating.

"This is, um, I don't know," Percy admitted. "I ran into her and the cyclops came and, uh, she helped me. I think she can see through the Mist. She knew it was cyclops." Annabeth looked kind of annoyed when Percy said this. I was trying to figure out why, when it hit me. This was exactly how Percy met Rachel. Wait, aren't Percy and Annabeth dating anyways now? Why would Annabeth still be annoyed? Suddenly, I knew why. The Titan War hadn't happened yet. _Cool I know the future_, I thought. _Wait, no, not cool! Now I'm even more of a creeper. _

"-just leave her here," I heard Annabeth say to Percy.

"What? We can't just say 'Hey kid I have a sword and we just fought a cyclops, see you around!'" Percy said.

"What's wrong with that? She's just a mortal!" Annabeth replied hotly.

"Um and she's right here and can hear you," I decided to butt in before things got really bad for Percy. "Look, I know who you guys are. You're Percy Jackson-"I pointed towards Percy"-and You're Annabeth Chase. You guys are demigods." Okay I admit that was not how I wanted to break the whole"I-know-who-you-are-and-everything-about-you" thing but it got them to stop arguing.

"How do you know that?" Annabeth demanded. Percy just looked confused that I had said that and not turned into a monster.

"The books. There's a whole series about you guys. Their all from Percy's point of view and they follow all your adventures. They're really popular among mortals." Both demigods didn't look exactly happy about their newfound fame.

"Percy, we need to bring her to Chiron." Annabeth finally said after awhile.

"I thought you just wanted to leave her here?" Percy asked. Annabeth glared at him.

"The situation has changed, Seaweed Brain," She huffed.

"Well okay, but we can't just leave that half-blood here for Kronos to recruit." They're here to recruit a half-blood? I tried to think of the different people I knew that could possibly be a demigod.

"Maybe I could help you guys find the half-blood?" I asked hopefully. "After all, I do know a lot of people in this area." Annabeth nodded.

"We're looking for a girl named Grace Merchant." Percy said. "Do you know her?" My heart stopped. Do I know her? Heck, yes. Was it possible she could be a half-blood? No way.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked. I must have looked as sick as I felt. I shook my head.

"I know Grace. I also know where she is," I said weakly.

"Awesome, where she is?" Percy asked excitedly.

"She's standing right across from you."


	3. We Channel Our Inner Stoll Brothers

**Disclaimer: I guess by now you've realized I'm not Rick Riordan...**

* * *

><p>I would like to say that after I got over my shock, I took the news pretty calmly. But honestly? I pulled a Nico.<p>

"Oh my gosh, oh my _gods_" I squealed. "Is there really a Camp-Half Blood? How come Grover isn't with you? Why is Riptide a pen? Did you know that I only use ball-point, non-clicky pens in honor of Riptide?" Boths teens looked pretty shocked that I had asked questions about things I shouldn't have known about.

"Uh, yes, He's out in the wild, I don't know, and cool, I think," Percy responded to my questions. Annabeth looked like her mind was hard at work trying to process everything that had happened in the last 5 minutes.

"Percy, we need to get going," Annabeth finally decided to say.

"Well, We can't exactly get on a plane and taking a bus would take too long-"

"Wow, you really are a seaweed brain," I said, cutting him off. "Just call Blackjack and his friends." Percy's face revealed that this thought had just occurred to him. He nodded and whistled. Pretty soon three flying horses landed on the road beside us. I knew the black one was Blackjack, which meant that the other two were Porkpie and Guido. Silently, I waited to see if I could hear the pegasi's thoughts, but the only thoughts in my head were mine. There goes my hope of being Poseidon's daughter. At least Athena isn't ruled out yet...

"Hey Blackjack, we need to get back to camp," Percy said walking over to the pegasi. Percy laughed randomly and motioned for us to pick a flying horse and get on.

"Well, er,no," Percy muttered, his face turning red. The pegasi immeadiately started flapping their wings and we ascended into the clouds. I moved closer to Annabeth because Percy's talking to horses thing was starting to creep me out. It's like he's having a converstion, with himself aloud. Really weird. Also, I wanted to talk to Annabeth.

"So, How old are you guys?" I asked, even though already knew the answer.

"15," Annabeth replied. "Percy turns 16 in August, but I'm sure you knew that already." She glanced over at me waiting to hear my response.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Actually Annabeth, I think I know the future. The books go through all Percy's adventures and his last adventure is the Titan War." Annabeth's expression was hard to read.

"So you know the outcome of the war, when it happens, who dies, and who survives," Annabeth's tone sounded a little bit hopeful. Like maybe she thought I could change the outcome of the war. Could I? I mean all the demigods that die, maybe I could save them. But that could change the good things too. Like Percy saving Olympus, Rachel becoming the Oracle, and Annabeth and Percy finally getting together.

"I don't know if I can change anything," I said slowly, turning to look Annabeth in the eyes. "If I did, the good things could change too. I need to talk to Chiron first though. I think he can help me." Annabeth nodded understandingly. Just then, I thought of something.

"Hey Percy!" I called. "I need to stop at a bookstore really quickly before we go to camp."

"Okay," Percy called back. "We'll stop at one in Manhattan." He muttered something to Blackjack, who didn't look to happy, but immeadiately we started to descend. Looking down, I saw Manhattan.

"Wow, This is beautiful," I told Annabeth.

"I know! The architecture in skyscrapers is just amazing." She started talking about structural supports and loads. Luckily, she was interrupted by us landing next to the Jacqueline Kennedy Reservoir in Central Park.

"We'll meet you here in 30 mintues," Percy said to Blackjack. With that, we started walking towards the street. A street sign read 86th street.

"There's a Barnes and Noble at 86th and Lexington Avenue," I said, remembering an ad I saw advertising an event at that Barnes and Noble. "They should definately have your books." We started heading down the street towards Lexington Avenue.

We arrived outside of the Barnes and Noble about 10 minutes later. This place was HUGE. I mean I thought our bookstores back home were a good size but this made them look like broom closets. The outside was glass with revolving doors and you could see all the people inside moving around.

"Okay, so we're going to go in, find the right section, grab the books, and leave," Annabeth said in a strategic voice. Percy and I agreed and we entered the bookstore. Inside was more spectacular than out. Sets of escalators sat on the main floor carrying customers up and down. Rows and rows of books filled the walls and floor space. If you couldn't find a book here, you couldn't find it anywhere.

Quickly I spotted the children's section on the main floor and headed straight there. In the back of the section, were the popular series like Harry Potter and, of course, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I grabbed the five paperback books and turned around to see Annabeth and Percy just walking up. I held the books up for them to see but, their expressions looked confused. Oops. I forgot about the dyslexia thing.

"The Lightning Thief-" I held up the 1st book "The Sea of Monsters and the Titan's Curse-" I showed them the next two " and the Battle of the Labyrinth." I decided not to show them the last one.

"This is crazy," Percy muttered.

"Hey it's weirder for me because I thought you guys were fictional characters." I sympathized with Percy's statement. "Okay well, we better go get in line so- oh crap! You guys don't happen to have any money?" I had completely forgotten about the part where you have to pay for things in a store.

"No" Percy and Annabeth shook their heads.

"Well, I guess it's time we channel our inner-Hermes cabin," I said grimly. Annabeth immeadiately started laying out a plan. This was going to be awesome.

About 15 mintues later, we were running down 86th street with a plastic bag and 5 stolen books. We finally reached the reservoir and collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.

"Never again am I doing that," Annabeth said finally when we were breathing normally again. Just then Blackjack, Guido, and Porkpie showed up.

"I know, I know," Percy said. "We had an unplanned adventure. Just take us to camp, please." I mounted Guido as Annabeth and Percy did the same with their peagsai. 5 minutes later, we descended into a valley with odd buildings scattered around and a big forest. Kids in orange t-shirts were all over the valley as well, each participating in strange activities. At the base of a big hill, sat a huge blue farm house. We had arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Grace doesn't have dyslexia. I figured if Piper and Leo (Lost Hero) don't have dyslexia then Grace doesn't have to either. Also, I was going to include their plan, but that made this really long. Here's the jist of it though: Annabeth put on her invisiblity cap and got one of those plastic bags from behind the counter. And then they somehow pretended they bought the books and got out without getting caught... of course the store will notice eventually but they will have a hard time finding three demigods. hahaha. <strong>


	4. I Get Interrogated by a Horse

**I finally finished this chapter after several spouts of writers blocks and too much homework! Yay! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Does this look like Mr. Riordan's writing to you?**

* * *

><p>We landed by the canoe lake and dismounted immediately. After we dismounted, the pegasi flew off towards the stables with promises from Percy to visit soon. Camp Half-Blood was exactly how I thought it would be, except for one thing. The whole camp felt like it was holding its breath, waiting for its final moments to approach. Not really that happy, summer camp feel I was hoping for.<p>

"Ready?" Annabeth asked me. I held up the bag of books and smiled weakly. My stomach was flopping nervously. Together, we trudged across the valley toward the Big House. Percy and Annabeth seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation, so I kept my mouth shut thinking about what Chiron was going to say about me. _I hope he knows what I should do_, I thought desperately. Then again, considering what Chiron has said to Percy in the books, my chances of him telling me all the answers are slim.

Finally, we reached the Big House, which literally was a big house. Baby blue with white trim and a couple stories tall, this thing was impressive in person. Of course, I knew what was sitting inside of the house was even more impressive. Stepping inside, I saw a man was sitting in a wheelchair against the wall. It was Chiron.

"Ah, Annabeth, Percy," Chiron smiled kindly. "I see your quest was a success." He turned and stared me straight in the eyes. Chiron held his gaze for a second or two and then smiled widely.

"Grace, this is Chiron," Annabeth turned towards me. "But I'm sure you knew that already." She turned back around to face Chiron. "We have interesting news."

"Sit down and explain everything," Chiron gestured towards chairs and I sat down nervously. Annabeth immediately launched into an explaination on how they found me, the cyclops, and our trip to the bookstore. Percy interjected comments every once in awhile, but otherwise remained quiet, letting Annabeth talk.

"So basically, Grace knows about Percy's past adventures and knows what is going to happen this summer from these books she has read," Annabeth concluded. Chiron's face was grave.

"Percy. Annabeth. Tell the other head counselors to meet in the rec room as soon as possible," Chiron said, calmly staring at Annabeth and Percy. They both nodded yes. I watched them leave wishing I could come with them. Don't get me wrong, Chiron's awesome, but I hate interrogations. They're so... ackward.

"Uh, here are the books," I said ackwardly as I took them out of the bag and placed them on my lap. He glanced down at the pile, silently studying them. "Look, all I know is that one day I was dreaming about coming to this place and the next thing I know, I actually meet you people."

"Tell me about the books and the author," Chiron instructed me.

"Um, well, the author lives in Texas, I think," I stammered. "The first book was published in 2005 and became a bestselling series. They are all about Percy's quests and are in Percy's point of view. And the latest book is about the coming war. Actually, I was kind of hoping you could tell me how this could happen," Chiron looked like he was thinking hard.

"I think..yes that's it," He seemed to be thinking aloud. "I think it's best if I wait until the meeting to announce that." He sounded worried. _Great, _I thought. _I get to be a source of more of their problems. _

"Chiron?" I needed to ask him a question that was nagging me. "Should I, uh, tell anyone about what happens this summer? I mean, maybe I could tell you at least." Chiron's face fell.

"No, child. It's not good for one to know their future." He smiled sadly. "But, you may tell me small things as the war draws closer. I will grant you that." Before I could voice my thanks, Percy burst through the door.

"All the counselors are in the rec room," Percy said. "We're waiting for you guys to start the meeting."

"Oh, good. We'll talk more later, my dear. But, for now, let us go and tell the others of our findings." Chiron stepped out of his wheelchair and his body slowly expanded horizontally. All at once, I was hit with the weight of this day and all that had happened in a couple of hours.

"Alright, let's go," I said, taking a deep breath to push away all the bad thoughts trying to creep their way in. "I can't wait to see the infamous council meetings in action." I smiled at Percy and the look on his face clearly said he thought I was crazy.

"Trust me," Percy said shaking his head. "They're not that great. Let's just say they don't always end,uh, happily." And with that, we followed Chiron to the rec room.

Walking into the rec room/council headquarters, I saw the usual chaotic scene from the books. Clarisse and Michael Yew were having an argument over who knows what; Silena and Beckendorf sat really close together talking while the Stoll brothers sniggered at them; Katie Gardner glared at the Stoll brothers while Pollux was antimately talking to her about something._ Oh the group dynamics of Camp Half-Blood_, I sighed inwardly, trying to suppress a smile.

Annabeth jumped up when we arrived and walked over to the door. Everyone shut up when Chiron took his place at the ping-pong table . It was Annabeth who spoke first.

"As you all know, Percy and I went away to retrive a half-blood," The counselors all nodded yes. "Well, this is Grace Merchant." All eyes focused on me.

"Um, Hi?" I felt like it was the first day of school and the teacher makes you stand up and introduce yourself. Annabeth motioned towards the books I was holding. "Oh right! Um, well after I ran into Percy and Annabeth, literally, we had an excusion to a Barnes and Noble where we, ah, followed in the footsteps of the Hermes cabin and retrived these books." The Stoll brothers grinned wickedly.

"Awesome!" Travis Stoll said giving his brother, Connor, a high-five. "We have definately rubbed off on Annabeth and Percy." Annabeth scrowled at them and their smiled disappered in a flash with apologetic looks replacing them.

"What do these lousy books have to with anything?" Clarisse growled, obviously annoyed that she was called away from training to talk about books.

"These books," I retorted, dropping the books on the table with a loud thud. "contain the details of all of Percy's quest and the upcoming Titan war. All from Percy's point of view." Suddenly, I had everyone's full, undivided attention.

"So, does that mean we can read all of Percy's thoughts?" One of the Stoll brothers asked innocently with a mischevious grin. Percy blushed.

"That's not the point," he muttered.

"The point is that Grace has read these books and knows everything about the war. Who dies, who survives, who wins. Everything." Annabeth said. "She could help us, a lot." The room fell silent.

"How is this possible?" Katie Gardner asked breaking the silence. "If Percy didn't know about the books, then who could've wrote them?" I looked at Chiron.

"I believe that the author has been having dreams and visions from the gods about Percy and decided to write them down," Chiron revealed. I must admit, I was pretty shocked. What about the cute little story about how the books started from his son's bedstories?

"But, why would the gods do that?" Annabeth asked exasperately. But, Chiron just shook his head.

"I don't know, child," Chiron stared at the table for a moment and then looked. "Well, I think that's enough for today. Annabeth, why don't you give Grace a tour?" Annabeth nodded her agreement and council adjorned. As I left the rec room I saw Chiron looking through the books. I heard him murmur something about this being a long summer and then I followed Annabeth out of the room.


	5. I Become An Expert at Embarrassment

**Sorry this took so long. I had a ton of homework and activites this past week. **

**Wrothmonk: did I spell that? Congrats you have reviewed the most! yay! Thanks a lot!**

**1100: again did i get that right? anyways, thats crazy that your cousin is named Grace Merchant! I got that name from a mixture of an old family name and my middle name. Grace is sort of based off of a couple of my friends combined (but mainly one friend) but looks like me (hehe). Grace is also going to be a freshman in high school. I still can't believe that you actually know someone named that! **

**Thanks for all the reviews/story alerts/favorites. Every time a get one of those alerts, I freak out :) haha well enjoy! (P.S. I tired my best to keep Percy in-character, but unfortunately Im not Rick Rirordan) Also, who do you think should be Grace's mom/dad? I can't decide**

**Disclaimer:^^^^^^^^^^**

* * *

><p>The waves of the canoe lake slapped against the dock, as some naiads waved to me. I sighed pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on top of them. My tour with Annabeth had been spectacular; Camp Half-Blood was my dream place and then some. She left 10 minutes ago saying she had to go train and that she would see me later. Luckily I had studied the Camp Half-Blood map on my computer enough to know how to get to the lake and <em>volia<em>, here I am sitting on the dock staring into space.

Me? A demigod? It just didn't add up. How could my life have been a lie? My parents, whom I thought were both my biological parents, aren't who I really thought they were. One of them is my step-mom/dad. But, still, I'm excited to know who my real mom or dad is, whoever it might be. Maybe Apollo or Demeter or Zeus. Or maybe Athena or Poseidon. I have no idea who it could be; I had asked Annabeth who she thought might be my mom or dad.

_"Who do you think is my mom or dad?" I asked eagerly, wanting the advice of a girl I had idolized for years._

_"I don't know for sure, Grace," Annabeth replied. _

_"Yeah, but you have a guess don't you?"_

_"I-" She looked as though she didn't want to tell me. "Yes, I do."_

Annabeth didn't get a chance to tell me her guess because we got conveniently interrupted. Of course, who my parent is, is the least of my worries. The Titan War is major problem. A small number of demigods against thousands of monsters and Kronos himself. I know I can't stop the war and I wouldn't want to. But maybe there's a way to save people like Beckendorf and Michael Yew. I guess the passage of time will give that answer or, perferably, Chiron will give me that answer because he's a faster messenger. Also, I'm afraid to change anything. What if I save so-and-so but so-and-so dies? What if I prevent this thing from happening and Percy never realizes he loves Annabeth? What should I do? The questions swirling around in my mind gave me a headache.

"Hey" A voice came from behind me, almost making me fall into the water out of shock.

"Geez, Percy!" I cried, saving my self from taking a swim. "Do you try and drench every blonde girl you meet?" He blushed slightly at my mention of him soaking Annabeth in toilet water.

"Sorry," He sat down next to me. "So, what do you not know about me?" I laughed.

"Nothing," I said simply. "And I know more about you than you know about you."

"Oh, yeah," Percy said. "Anything you can tell me?" He sounded hopeful, like maybe I could relieve his burden of being the future Savior of Olympus. Sadly, he's not getting off that easy.

"No," I said. "But there is a certain person I would like to talk to you about."

"Who?" He furrowed his brow trying to think of who I could be talking about.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Percy's face turned red.

"Oh," Percy said, obviously not liking where this was going. "What about her?"

"Let's see," I smiled a big I'm-know-it-all smile at him. "You had a picture of her in your notebook at that hippie school in 7th grade; you went on the quest to save Artemis because of her; freaked out when you thought she was going to join the Hunters; Aphrodite came to see you just to talk about her; she kissed you in the labyrinth before you blew up Mount St. Helens; you have no clue why she hates it when you mention Rachel; you think she loves to kill you but Beckendorf thinks otherwise; and you failed to ask her to the fireworks last summer. I think that covers most of it."

If Percy was already slightly red before my long-winded summary of Annabeth and him's relationship, he turned an even darker shade of crimson once I had finished. Especially when I mentioned the happenings of page 203. I have to admit that after being a Percabeth fan for so long, it was pretty satisfying to see Percy's embarrassment.

"I-uh-she-you," Percy stammered. "Why do you know all this stuff?" He manged to say. I realized that my spiel sounded stalkerish and yeah it was creepy, but it was fun.

"Look Percy," I laughed. "All I'm saying is that it's no mistake that she's in your life. Remember that and remember that usually guys make the first move. Just saying." I raised my eyebrows at him, daring Percy to challenge what I had just said.

"So, do you like Camp Half-Blood?" Percy said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah it's amazing!" I exclaimed my face full of excitement. "I can't wait to start training and learn Anicent Greek. This is going to be the best summer of my life!" After I said that last sentence, Percy grimaced slightly. Oops. I had forgotten for a moment that he still has to worry about Kronos and the end of the West.

"Yeah, cool," He sounded monotone and flat.

"Oh, hey, Percy," I said. "I'm sorry I completely forgot about that for a little bit. You have to forgive me. I keep switching into fangirl mode occasionally." Percy nodded but still looked bothered. "Percy, just remember that prophecies have double meanings. Don't be discouraged too soon. Always have faith in the other campers, no matter how few there are. And remember sometimes things aren't always what we expect them to be."

"Grace?" Percy said. "Thanks." I smiled and got up.

"Well, I have to go and make sure my things are still on my bunk." I grimaced at my choice of leaving my few possessions unattended in the Hermes cabin. "Even though you just met me, I have known you for several years, Percy. You've been one of the best friends I have ever had. Even if our friendship was one-sided and a fantasy. I just wanted to thank you for that." With that confession, I turned and sprinted towards the cabins, leaving Percy to sort through the pile of information I had just thrust at him.


	6. I Get Surrounded By Plants

**I'm sooooo sorry this is late! Life got in the way of writing... Anyways thanks for ALL the reviews/favorites/alerts, I really appreciate them. To the reviewer who asked if there was Grace/Percy romance... sadly no. In Grace's mind (and im sure a lot of you readers) Percy is one of her friends, so its kind of hard for her to not act like friends with him and other characters because shes considered them friends for so long. Even though, they have just met her. SO tghats probably why it felt like Grace/Percy romance. Anywhoo, have a nice weekend and enjoy chapter 6! **

* * *

><p>I arrived at Cabin 11 just in time to catch Connor Stoll "looking" at my belongings. Yeah right, more like deciding if it was worthy enough to steal. The brown cabin was exactly what a summer camp cabin should look like except for the caduceus on the outside and had a rustic feel to it. Inside, instead of being bursting at the seams, there was actually room for all of the demigods. Even though I still had to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor, I was one of the few who did. I guess Kronos kind of drained the cabin and the rest of the camp, come to think of it. Instantly, I remembered a line from the Last Olympian. Percy said that he did a head count of all the campers that had come to fight. There were only 40. Oh gods, that is going to be horrible. I least I know they win...<p>

"Well look who it is," Travis Stoll called eagerly when I finished driving Connor away from my stuff. "It's the girl who knows everything." He grinned mischeviously and beckoned Connor back over to us.

"Hi Travis," I sighed knowing what he wanted. I mean, geez, I'm not a Seaweed Brain.

"You know seem like a nice girl," Connor said grinning just like his brother.

"Oh just cut to the chase and stop trying to butter me up!" I exclaimed. The brothers shared a glance and then turned back on me.

"So you know all of Percy's thoughts, huh?" Travis put his arm around my shoulder. By now, most of the cabin was eavesdropping in on our conversation.

"Only his past thoughts during a certain time period and his thoughts during the upcoming war. That's it." I said. "Also, I think you shouldn't be mentioning this in front of everyone." My voice dropped to a whisper as I gestured towards the other demigods loitering around the cabin waiting for dinner. Just then the conch horn sounded for dinner.

"Ah, saved by the horn, Merchant," Connor sighed. "Luckily, we know where you live." He winked at me and turned to line up our cabin for dinner.

After much pushing and shoving, we had gotten into line made our way to dinner and sat down at the Hermes table. We made a toast to the gods and sacrificed part of our dinner to them. I sent a silent plea to my godly parent asking them to claim me and to help me. Looking around the Pavilion, I could immediately classify who was who. I saw the Ares kids and Clarisse; the Hephaestus kids with Beckendorf; some kids who were obviously Aphrodite's children; Percy and Pollux, each sitting alone; the Demeter kids and a very animated Katie Gardner; the Athena kids with Annabeth who was lost in thought and the Apollo kids. Finally, after dinner was finished, Chiron stood up.

"Attention campers," Chiron smiled around the pavilion. "I'm please to say that Annabeth and Percy have returned with a new demigod." The campers faces lit up with excitement because one more demigod here is one less for Kronos. "Grace Merchant." Chiron motioned towards me and everyone whipped their heads around to look. I waved ackwardly, feeling my face heat with embarrasment. Suddenly, I was engulfed in a soft, brown light. I felt a wreath of flowers appear in my hair and around me wheat started gowing up from the floor. Several audible gasps were sounded as everyone gaped at me.

"It seems your parentage has been decided," Chiron said. "Hail, Grace Merchant daughter of Demeter, goddess of harvest and agriculture." I grinned broadly. I had gotten claimed my first day at camp! Around the Hermes table, there were a couple campers with sullen looks on their faces. I felt bad for them but they were going to be claimed soon anyways. They just didn't know it. After my claiming, Chiron dismissed us to the campfire and I sat with the rest of the Demeter kids at the amphitheater. Finally, after years of wanting another sibling, I had more siblings than I could've hoped for. The flames at campfire were high and bright and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. When we were headed back to our cabins, Katie Gardner showed up next to me.

"Hey, I'm Katie and I'm the head counselor," Katie smiled broadly. "We're so glad that you don't have to put up with the Sto-er-Hermes cabin anymore. They're always pulling stupid pranks, like decorating people's roof with chocolate." She grimaced and I had to bit my lip really hard to avoid laughing.

"Yeah, Connor tried to steal my stuff this afternoon and then him and Travis became all buddy-buddy with me to try and get me to spill all of Percy's secrets." I tattled to her. Katie looked disgusted and _hmph_'d at their behavior.

"Well, good thing you didn't. Poor Percy has enough to worry about already. He doesn't need those guys tormenting him, as well." I smiled my agreement as we entered cabin number 4. The wheat colored walls were covered in plants and the glass roof gleamed in the moonlight. Stepping into the cabin, I noticed all the bunks were neatly arranged and made properly. There were plant diagrams and other nature posters lining the walls and potted plants on all the window sills. It smelled faintly of cinnamon and orange blossoms. It was "Home sweet Home."

I collapsed onto my newly assigned bunk, completely exhausted. This day had started out with an early morning jog and ended with me at campfire singing songs about Greek gods. It was all pretty crazy. The lights in the cabin went off and I could see the stars through the roof. Sighing, I closed my eyes and silently thanked Demeter, my mother, for getting me safely and claiming me. The last thing I thought about was how this was going to be one wacky summer and then I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! She's been claimed! No one ever does a child of Demeter, so instead of going with my original plan of Athena (I decided its too cliche, unfortunately), I picked the road less travelled. Tell me what you think...<strong>


	7. I Confront a Traitor

**Well long time no see. I have been super busy with school and stuff... anywhoo I don't think I got the date right but was the battlle in Manhattan three days or one? i couldn't remember and I didn't have time to reread half the book. But, I know that Percy comes back from the mission one day and the next day he leaves with Nico and the war begins that night... So correct me if I'm wrong...**

**Disclaimer: I do not the series but I do own Grace :) **

* * *

><p>Before I knew it August was upon us. The weird thing is that it's hard to remember what happened from the day I arrived to today, but that happens that all the time to me during the summer. Basically, my summer consisted of eating, training, eating, training, eating, and sleeping. Some days, Annabeth was able to spare some time and help me with Ancient Greek, but that wasn't often because of the Titan War preparations. Speaking of the Titan War, Percy keeps leaving camp for several days a time. He's going to see Rachel, of course, but I have to side with Annabeth. Its kind of annoying that the hero of the prophecy runs off to take breaks when the rest of don't get to. And that brings me to today, a week before Percy's 16th birthday.<p>

I woke up this morning wondering what the date was. Galancing at the display screen of my watch, I let out a strangled cry of surprise. August 14? Four days until Percy's birthday, 2 days until the war starts and 1 day until Beckendorf never returns. My stomach twisted into knots as I quickly got dressed and slipped out of the Demeter cabin before anyone else. I sprinted across camp to the Big House and found Chiron sitting on the porch.

"Grace, what is it?" Chiron asked, noting my worried expression.

"Chiron, this week, this is _the_ week!" I exclaimed. He grimaced.

"I feared as much, and now I guess its time for you to let me know some important details about our future." I had completely forgotten that Chiron had promised to let me tell him about the future when the time came.

"Um, not right now, I need to sort out what I'm going to tell you," I said slowly. "Where are the books?"

"That is a reasonable request," Chiron nodded. "Follow me, I have the books inside." I followed the activities director inside the Big House to his apartment. He walked over to a battered, silver safe and quickly dialed a password on the lock. The safe clicked and Chiron opened the door, which creaked as it swung open. Sitting on top of some golden drachmas were five paperbooks.

"The bottom book is the last one," I told him. I noticed that the top four seemed well-worn which is funny since the last time I saw them they were brand new. Chiron slid the book from under the rest of the series and handed it to me. Taking the book in my hand, I smiled remembering how excited I was when _The Last Olympian_ came out. I flipped through the pages and landed on the page where Silena is dying and admits she is the spy. Oh my gods, I completely forgot about Silena.

"I'm-sorry-Chiron-but-I-have-to-go-and-uh-sort-some-things-out," I sputtered. Still grasping the book I turned and fled from the Big House to the dining pavilion. I could see that most of the camp was already at breakfast, so I decided that Silena would be there too.

I slid onto the bench of cabin 4's table right next to Katie.

"Oh, there you are Grace!" Katie smiled at me. "We were wondering where you- what's that book you have?" Katie was staring at the book that was still in my grasp trying to see the title. Quickly, I casually shifted my hand to cover the title.

"Uh, its nothing important." I could tell my other half-siblings were listening to us. Chiron had yet to tell the whole camp about what role I was playing this summer. I dropped my voice to a whisper. "You know, future stuff." I motioned with my head towards the Poseidon table. A look of understanding formed on Katie's face and she smoothly turned to one of our sisters and struck up a conversation. Over by the Aphrodite table, I saw Silena sitting with the rest of her siblings eating breakfast. I sighed as I slipped into a daydream about what I was going to say to her. Maybe if I talked to her, I could save Beckendorf...

"Grace? Uh, Grace?" I immediately jumped at the sound of a voice calling my name. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that breakfast was over.

"Huh? What?" I managed to utter while my brain was trying to piece back together my scattered thoughts. "Oh, hi Silena." Standing beside me in the now empty pavilion was the one and only Silena Beauregard, the girl I needed to find. I can't remember a time when I was ever this lucky.

"Yeah, uh, listen Grace. I wanted-I was wondering-I..." Silena stammered, twisting her hair nervously. Her face wore an expression of worry and fear and her normal giddyness wasn't present.

"Silena, I need to talk to you." I said sternly. Silena started to sit down, but I stopped her. "Let's go somewhere more private." She nodded and we left the table and headed towards the forest.

Several minutes later, we arrived at Zeus' Fist. Quickly, I checked to make sure no one was around. The coast was clear.

"Listen, Silena. I know about your bracelet." Silena wore an expression of complete despair.

"I-"

"Look, If you give them anymore _correct_ information, Beckendorf may, uh, He may not come back." I finished my sentence slowly, waiting to see her reaction. Right when I said "not come back", she sat down and buried her face in her hands.

"Wh-what I am g-going to d-do?" She cried. I sat down next to her and patted her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I have a plan, if you're willing to cooperate." Silena lifted her head up and wiped her eyes.

"Let me hear it first before I decide." I considered this for a moment. What if she didn't like my plan and somehow Kronos found out? Wait, why would it matter if Kronos finds out or not. It's not he's going to personally find me and kill me.

"Alright, that's fair. Now here's the plan. Beckendorf and Percy are leaving for their mission tomorrow right? Well, tell Kronos a different day. Tell him they are coming the day after tomorrow and at night. That way his army will be caught off-guard and maybe Beckendorf will be able to escape with Percy." Hopefully this plan worked. I mean I got this from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, when Harry's leaving Privet Drive. Although come to think of it, the Death Eaters attacked them, two people died and someone lost a body part. Well this isn't Harry Potter, this is real life so maybe it could actually work.

"Do you think it could work?" Silena asked.

"Possibly. They still will probably have to fight some monsters off, but they should be able to escape alive." I answered trying to assure her (and myself) of the solidity of my plan. Silence fell on us while Silena contemplated her options. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love. We live for love. Charlie is not going to die and I am definitely not going to be the one who causes it. I'll cooperate under one condition. Don't tell anyone about this, please." She declared boldly. I smiled broadly at her and nodded my agreement. "Good, well, I must be going. My cabin will be wondering where I am." With that, she flounced away leaving me alone in the woods. I leaned back against a rock savoring my victory, when I heard growling noises coming from the trees. Immediately, I jumped up and left the woods, not wanting to get into a monsters way unarmed.

The next day came quickly. I awoke feeling queasy and didn't eat much at breakfast. Silena gave me a weak smile, which I took to mean she activated our plan. Soon it was the afternoon and time for Beckendorf to leave.

"Bye, Charlie!" Silena flung her arms around the son of Hephaestus. "You're going to do absolutely wonderful!" Beckendorf blushed as Silena kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, thanks," He smiled at her, his face a light red color.

"Well, hopefully Percy will be ready," Chiron said. "May the gods be with you." Beckendorf mounted Blackjack the peagus, nodded at the small crowd surrounding him and flew into the air. Slowly the crowd dispersed leaving Chiron, Silena, Annabeth, and me standing by the stables.

"Yes, may the gods be with him," I muttered to myself and suddenly it dawned on me. "Chiron, how are the gods going to 'be with them' if they are in the midst of fighting Typhon?" Annabeth looked at me funny, while Silena seemed to pale a bit.

"I don't know, my dear, I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so for those of you that have read HP7, great! you understood the reference. If you haven't, i tried not to give spoilers and just ignore it, its not important to the story. This was supposed to be longer but... less than 48 hours until SoN! But whos counting...psh, not me, psh... So do you think Grace's plan will work? Did Silena follow through with their agreement? Did <em>Lex the spazz<em> appreciate my HP7 reference? I would like to know what you think!**


	8. Special Announcement

**Okay, first off I would appreciate it if you didn't get all mad at this author's note and report me. Thanks. ****Second, I would like to apologize for my lack of activity for the past two months (I think). Between**** Homecoming and Halloween; Funerals and Thanksgiving; Laptop crashing and an appendicitis scare, I've been ****busy. Thirdly, I don't think I will be updating anymore. I'm gonna be so busy the next 6 months to a year, I w****on't have time. Sorry, but I perfer 4.0 GPA and a job over updating. If any of you would like to know the**** ending, I will be happy to shoot you a quick message. If a lot of people want to know, I'll just post a short**** summary sometime before Christmas. I feel awful leaving you like this, but life happens.**

**So keep on writing, reading, and such. Please review with your response and read a new book. (May I suggest City of Bones or Farenheit 451?) Oh! Also, I would _love_ to hear what you thought of the Son of Neptune. Too cliffhanger for me and when a certain (nameless) person showed up... Definitely better than Lost Hero. Looking forward to the Mark of Athena. (particularly since I love Annabeth and Athena and (come to think of it) smart people!) Well, so long for now...**


End file.
